


【狮子王】（木法沙/刀疤）他与王

by 1900td



Category: The Lion King
Genre: M/M, The Lion King - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: CP：木法沙/刀疤成人级别，这个脑洞我从去看狮子王的那一天就有了，一直没写，可能感觉自己有点丧心病狂……
Relationships: Mufasa/Scar (The Lion King)
Kudos: 32





	【狮子王】（木法沙/刀疤）他与王

刀疤面对自己的兄弟木法沙时，他总是喜欢带着冷淡、不屑的态度，仿佛只是高高在上施舍的尊重，才能让刀疤找回一点他的自尊。狮王的金色的毛发扫过刀疤的眼睫，他能清晰闻到木法沙身上的气息，混杂着苏醒且高昂的情欲，犹如一只利爪，径直撕开刀疤淡漠的假面，翻腾出那些不甘、愤怒的嘶吼。唾液顺着他喘息的低落，股间灌满了另一只雄性狮子的精液，那根带刺的欲望依旧在他的身体内，横冲直撞。

刀疤的喘息里是破碎的低吟，夜晚的冷风拂过他的毛发。木法沙留在他身体上的气味明显的几乎毫不犹豫彰显着，刀疤是独属于木法沙的狮子，他们的关系真是令刀疤恶心到了极点。这种事情发生的太过突然，然而当他还没反应过来时，所有的可能性就像是父亲钦点木法沙为他们的王，而刀疤的不甘就像是草原上吹过的风。

一年又一年，木法沙总是最耀眼的那个，刀疤只能躲在他的阴影后，望着光芒撒在他兄弟的鬃毛上，亮的刺眼，他避开了木法沙直直望过来的眼眸，那些呻吟、喘息、肢体的纠缠、爱欲与愤怒就像是所有糟糕的发情期，刀疤抵抗着本能的呼唤，从唇齿里挤出拒绝，他怨恨自己身体的习惯，它们已经被木法沙打上了印记，只要他还是他的王，刀疤就必须服从。

第一次的开始，他们互相影响了彼此，会传染的发情期就像是那些病倒的狮子，一个接着一个，他们对彼此的信息素十分熟悉，如年幼之时，他们相互舔舐彼此的毛发，那些气息早已经纠缠不清。木法沙咬住了他的脖颈，刀疤趴在地上，被强大的力量牢牢束缚，木法沙坚硬的生殖器顶着他的后股，对方不容拒绝的强硬令刀疤发出呜咽，他强行分开了他的身体，利刃般的欲望驱赶走了理智，渴求着、屈服于爱欲的深渊。木法沙狠狠操进刀疤的身体，柔软的内部包裹着性器，木法沙闻到了血液的气味，是刀疤的呼吸急促，又是他们的身体紧贴着彼此，炽热的温度和信息素让他们毫无顾忌，两只成年狮子的博弈，木法沙赢了。

刀疤的爪子撕扯着地上的绿草，他的脑子里浑浑噩噩，只觉得自己仿佛被劈成两半，疼痛与快感在他的神经里疯狂窜跳，木法沙一边在使劲干他，一边舔着他敏感处耳旁的毛发，刀疤尚未力竭，这场交媾会持续很长时间，该死的雄性狮子在性交时，他会确认自己一定会让母狮子怀孕，或者说交媾的次数会让刀疤发飙。他不是母狮子，然而木法沙对他似乎并没有这个概念，也许，刀疤心底有一个声音：木法沙是爱他的。

爱又是什么。

刀疤被操的只能发出破碎的叫声，像是其他食草类动物的声音。木法沙显然被刺激的更加兴奋，粗壮的生殖器加速在刀疤的体内操干，血液与精液沾满了两只狮子的交合处，腹部的毛发被弄得一团糟，木法沙不停地撕咬着刀疤的颈部，疼痛却不至于流血，仿佛是一种惩罚、或者狗习惯。刀疤放软的肢体，他的身体随着木法沙的动作起伏，雄狮之间的结合消耗了刀疤的体力，他只希望这个夜晚可以快点过去，这个春天可以快点过去。因为，终有一天，刀疤会结束这一切。


End file.
